Conventionally a cylindrical polishing roll in which a through hole is formed into which the rotation shaft (spindle) of a rotating tool is inserted is used as a polishing roll for polishing the surface of metal strip and the like (for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H9-201232). Laminated forms, flap forms, and convoluted forms of these polishing rolls, as illustrated in FIG. 5 of Patent Document 1, for example, are known as this type of polishing roll.
The polishing roll disclosed in Patent Document 1 is mainly a stacked form of polishing roll, and has a construction wherein a disk sheet laminate is compressed in the stacking direction, and adhesive is hardened (see FIG. 4 and so on of Patent Document 1). Also, Patent Document 1 proposes the manufacture of a compressed and hardened polishing disk brush in which the brush base member is a uniform density using a special manufacturing method.